


A Bump in the Night

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, night sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: Undercover a.u. Dark couldn't sleep. On his way to get coffee, something wraps around his leg. Changing his tone for the night.





	A Bump in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> [iamvegorott](https://iamvegorott.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr an amazing Undercover a.u. I found this prompt “What do you mean they have been turn into a kid?“ I has several ideas for this prompt, here is the second one.

Dark let out a huff. Looking at the clock, it’s one O'clock in the morning. Since he is not getting any sleep, he gets up. Dark is walking to the kitchen to make coffee so he can continue doing paperwork. Upon entering the kitchen, something wraps around his right leg.

Dark froze in place as he did his best to keep his aura from lashing out. He knows that everyone one is out on mini missions beside him, Anti and Marvin. He looks down and sees a small figure with forest green hair. The little one looks up. It’s bright green eyes looking tired. Sharp canine teeth hang over its lips. The small figure lets go and lift its arms as if to ask to be carried. He can see the figure’s pointy ears and a scar on its neck. Before Dark can pick the little one up, it glitches to his neck leaving pixels around him. He feels the little one hugs his neck. He wraps his arm around the little one.

"Anti?” Dark was unsure. Dark starts walking towards Chase and Marvin’s room. Dark knocks on the door and after a moment of no answer he opens it, “Hey, Marvin?”

A quick look around showed that Marvin wasn’t around. Dark walks to the control room and sits on one of the couches. The little one tucks his head into Dark’s neck. Dark lays on his back and pulls a blanket over Anti’s body. Dark starts humming a peaceful melody. He falls into a light sleep.

Dark, all of a sudden, feels cold. With the way his body is, feeling cold isn’t something he feels natural. It’s his clothes that feel cold. He opens his eyes and sees stars in the night sky. Dark stare in confusion as a snowflake lands on his cheek. He looks to his left and sees snowy trees. He feels a weight on his chest, his hands wrap around it. Dark remembers what happened earlier. Anti!

Anti whimpers dig his little fingernails into Dark’s skin before glitching them to a secluded beach. Before Dark can teleport them back home, Anti glitches them to a tulip flower field.

“Fuck..” Dark heavily sigh. He needs to wake up Anti.

“Anti,” He says in a little above a whisper. Shaking the boy lightly and getting a whimper out of him. The little one glitches them to a cliff-side.

“Anti!” Dark yelled, scaring the little one causing him to glitch them to a pig pen.

“Fuck!” Dark says with disgust. He needs to try a different method. He whispers, “Anti, home, please. Anti, home.”

Anti glitches them back to his bedroom floor. Dark hears voices outside the room.

“What do you mean they’ve been turned into a kid, again.”

“You know I can get carried away in reading my spell book. I didn’t hear Anti until it was too late.”

“Where is he now?”

“He glitched away from me. I couldn’t find him. Its why I went to get you. You can get him to come out.”

The door to Anti’s room open and Chase and Marvin stop in the doorway. Their eyes go wide when they see Dark on the floor holding a small Anti.

Dark, not bothering to move, calmly ask above a whisper, “What’s going on?”

“Sorry for inconveniencing you,” Marvin rubs his arms. With guilt,“ I accident turn Anti into a kid.”

“Again?” Dark had a hint of concern in his voice.

“Yeah, though last time he was five. This time he looks like he is two,” Chase giggles.

“He must have been a handful.”

“Very. Kept glitching and wanting to play,” Chase remembers.

“Aren’t you going to change him back?”

“Oh, no. The spell I cast wears off after a couple of hours.”

“Hours?”

“Yeah,” Marvin rubs the back of his neck.

Chase walks closer to pick up his son when the spell wears off. An adult size Anti is now laying on Dark. Anti lifts his head and blinks a few times before laying his head back down in Dark’s neck. Anti snuggle more on Dark, getting comfortable. With a sleepy voice, “Night Mom, Night Dad.”

“Night son,” Chase whisper. Marvin leads Chase away, “Night Dark.”

Dark is lucky he doesn’t have normal flesh because his cheeks would be red. Has much as he would like to change and lay in a bed, He didn’t want to disturb the one sleeping on him. He lets out a sigh before humming himself to sleep.


End file.
